


Come The Morning

by shirleytemplar



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, baby's first lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleytemplar/pseuds/shirleytemplar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress and the Royal Protector are beginning to have trouble bothering to keep their relationship a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for now, although if I do any other one-shots with them following this theme, I'll put them here.
> 
> And let me be clear, this is the first time I've actually managed to write a sex scene without throwing my computer across the room and dissolving from shame. I've always respected people who can write sex, but god, I don't think I'm one.

Every morning he sneaks away and every morning it becomes harder to do. Corvo peels himself out of bed, slips out onto the balcony and clambers up the lattice before the guards make their rounds.

Every morning Jessamine tells him to stay, and every morning she threatens to have anyone who dares to speak of their relationship promptly executed.

“You’re not that kind of empress,” Corvo smirks, buttoning the front of his trousers.

Jessamine sits on the edge of the bed they shared and watches him dress.

“Perhaps,” she says, “But I  _am_  empress, and I  _order_  you to stay.”

Corvo looks down at her and shakes his head, although he is smiling. He steps closer and leans down to kiss her.

“It’s not like me to disobey a  _direct_  order, Empress.”

Jessamine grins and hooks a finger into the waist of Corvo’s trousers before pulling him down to her until he’s in the bed once again. 

“Your men will kill me on sight,” he says, flicking the collar of Jessamine’s shirt so it falls off her shoulder.

“They wouldn’t dare,” she laughs, pushing her hand up into Corvo’s hair as he nips at her shoulder and collarbone. He learned long ago it was best not to leave visible marks of their relations.

Corvo pushes her into the bed and runs his hand down her body. He kisses her as if leaving now would mean he would never see her again; he kisses her chest and between her breasts before sliding his hand between her legs. 

“I suppose it would be ungentlemanly to leave now,” Corvo teases, running his thumb in small circles against her. She inhales sharply and her hands find his belt.

“You’re a tease and a scoundrel,” she breathes.

It’s all he needs. He helps her with his belt and slides his trousers off. Jessamine wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him against her. He obliges, hooking an arm around her waist and lifting her up against him, off of the bed.

She cups his face in her hands and gasps as he moves into her – slowly at first. He bites at her neck and uses his free hand to brace them against the wall.

Rhythm has never been something that Corvo struggled with, and they find their stride quickly enough.

“Corvo–” Jessamine whimpers and he drops his head against her shoulder as his own breathing becomes labored. “ _Harder_.”

A sudden knock at the door startles them both.

“Empress Kaldwin?” Comes a voice from the hall. “Your Imperial Majesty, it’s morning. I’ve your breakfast and schedule for the day.”

Corvo freezes. “ _Shit_.”

“Don’t you dare stop.” Jessamine hisses.

“I-I can’t stay–”

Jessamine grabs his face and kisses him hungrily, until he leans his body back against hers.

“If you leave,” she breathes as he moves his lips down her jaw, “I’ll have you stripped–” he kisses her lips again “–of your rank–” and picks up his rhythm once more “–and title.  _By The Outsider, don’t you dare stop_.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

There’s another knock at the door followed by a deeply concerned, “… My Lady?”

“A moment, please!” She yells back and returns her attention to Corvo.

He lays her down against the bed and props himself up on his elbow. Jessamine gasps for air and chomps down on her lip to keep herself quiet, which only makes Corvo smile. 

“Is something wrong?” He teases. She responds in kind, swirling her hips so that he buckles against her and can hardly catch his own breath.

“ _Is something wrong?_ ” She whispers back, although the bite is missing from her words. She can barely speak herself, let alone chastise him.

His movements are strong but considered, quickening in speed as they both draw closer to climax. Jessamine wraps her arms around Corvo’s neck and holds him as her entire body tightens. She tries to stifle the sounds she is making, but even the small ones that escape bait him on. He covers her mouth with a kiss as the first wave hits her but can’t as his own body begins to give. He laces his hand with hers when he can no longer hold back and they are lost together.

Jessamine lets her head fall back, panting as Corvo gently drops his own forehead into the bed.

“Good form, sir,” She smiles, brushing her hand up through Corvo’s hair. She kisses his temple and laughs softly, out of breath.

Corvo lifts his head up to look at her and a small smile pulls at his mouth. He could stay like this forever. He pushes her hair back from her forehead and kisses her left cheek and then her right.

“I love you,” he says, looking at her. “I love you enough that I would face whatever is beyond that door for you.”

“I know you would,” Jessamine smiles. “But you better get going. Words cut deeper than swords ever could, and people already say some vicious things about you.”

“Let them.”

“No, my darling. I won’t.”

The knocking on the door gets louder and more frantic.

“Empress, are you alright? Empress!”

“I’ll see you at breakfast,” Jessamine takes Corvo’s face in her hands and kisses him. He rests his forehead against hers.

“Don’t make me leave,” he whispers, and it hurts her that he must.

“It’s an order, Lord Protector.”

Again from outside: “My Lady!”

“I’m fine!” She barks back. Corvo moves closer and kisses her neck. “I didn’t sleep well last night. My word, you all act like I’ve died every third day!” She turns back to Corvo and kisses him before she pushes him back off the bed.

He staggers but doesn’t take his eyes off of her as he dresses himself. Jessamine fixes the pillows and straightens blankets around herself before looking up at Corvo as he makes his way to the balcony for his daring escape. He stops and rests his head against the doorpost like a lovesick teenager.

“Jessamine Kaldwin… I’d marry you, if you let me.”

She grins. “Get out of here before they break down the door.”

Corvo lifts his hand to his mouth and blows her a kiss before tossing his coat over his shoulder and slithering up the side of the building.

“Come in!” He hears her bark, and can’t help but grin as Jessamine calmly and cooly chastises the attendant for their disturbing her rest.

“Honestly, it’s as if you all want me to be cranky all day!”


End file.
